


When Love outshone Hope

by Zora_Royalty



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anyway here’s some filler tags, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, FUCK, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, SEX!, Spying, Teasing, The most important part, Then the best shit we got, Tongues, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and, danganronpa - Freeform, hope you enjoy!, however the first chapter has, komiki, that’s right, then we get to the good stuff, we got some fuckin uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Royalty/pseuds/Zora_Royalty
Summary: Hajime Hinata has been trying for ages to get the dumb Hope Fragments for Nagito and Mikan completed. One day, however, after yet another failed attempt to get Komaeda’s, he’s stopped by Soda Kazuichi, who hears some very interesting sounds from a nearby cottage.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	1. Day 23: Free Time

* **knock knock knock** *

No response

“God damnit,” Hajime muttered, failing to hear even a rustle behind Nagito’s door. He was out, and during one of Hinata’s only chances at free time. He had to work overtime to make up for the fact that Usami seemed to be really demanding on the projects. _10 damn Usami coins? Who’s gonna use those?_ Well, he’d have time to finish up that Hope Fragment next time. His second option was Mikan. While the two’s fragments were almost completed, our protagonist wanted to get the lucky one’s over ASAP, cause he didn’t really feel too comfortable around him. The nurse was nicer, but it felt awkward having to continually tell her that he really didn’t hate her. However, on his way to Tsumiki’s, he saw Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic and easily the ultimate simp, looking around intensely. “Oh hey So-“

“SHHHHH!” 

Soda hissed, waving for Hajime to quiet down. A quick look around confirmed they were indeed the only two around and about the hotel area. So why the secrecy? “What?” Hajime asked, prompting another “SHHHHHHH!” from Kazuichi. “Do you not hear that?! That sound...” “What’re you, Ibuki?” Hajime interjected, keeping a low voice even though he still didn’t know what the shark-toothed man was talking about. However, he actually did hear something: giggling. “Are Akane and Nekomaru doing ‘ **It** ’ again?” the mechanic theorized, and Hajime could understand that. However, it was damn near impossible to make out who owned the voices due to the fact they weren’t near them, and he pointed this out. “Yeah, that’s true. In fact, if we find the source we could probably figure it out!” Hajime was impressed by how well Soda was planning this out, and wondered why he used these skills for such a perverted stakeout. That seemed like something Teruteru would d-

*CRASH*

“Kyaaaahhh!” 

Well, one of the voices was identified. Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse and part time ultimate klutz, had apparently tripped in her own cottage. They heard a stream of loud but muffled “I-I’m sorry”s before a gentle shhhhh and reassurance that was completely unidentifiable. Kazuichi did some hand signals he’d seen on those cop shows, pointing at the cottage and doing a tip toe motion with his fingers. Hajime nodded reluctantly, regretting even taking the time out of his Free Time to do this. Nonetheless, they inched closer to the cottage as both the voices inside became gradually more identifiable. As they moved on, the mechanic shared his theories with our ‘main character’. “Did Teru finally score with someone? Did Gundam make her fall for him? *gasp* bro!” Hajime stopped with Soda, seeing a sharp smile spread across his face. “Do you think her and Ibuki could be lesbos!? That’d be sick!” God, what a weirdo. Hinata was definitely getting Hanamura vibes from Kazuichi as they inched their way over. He realized he wasn’t any better for going along, but he’d roped himself in too far to leave now. He ‘ **No, that’s wrong!** ’ed every claim, saying things like ‘As if she’d fall for that perv’s moves’ and ‘The musician? Wouldn’t she be too much for her?’ Soda sighed. “Well, who do you think it is?”

“I’m impressed, Tsumiki. I never knew about all that interesting stuff!”

The two stopped dead in their tracks. Was that...? No...

“Just the fact that such a delicate surgery could be the balance between hope and despair shows just how much hope you hold!”

That was it. The patented Hope Speech, dripping with unintentional sarcasm, that a certain hoodie wearing sicko was known to spout out. It was him: Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student (he was also called the ultimate weirdo by the others, and for good reason). “No fuckin way dude!” Soda almost shouted under his breath. Hajime was just as taken aback: _How did that happen?_ “I thought he was gay for you!” the mechanic blurted out, and Hajime was doubly taken aback by the statement. “You thought I was gay?” he fiercely whispered, and Kazuichi wouldn’t meet his eyes. “W-Well, you seemed really eager to hang out with him all the time and stuff, heh,” he admitted, sweating. “That’s just because I wanted to get his hope fragments done ASAP. You know I’ve been using my Trip Tickets on Chiaki, you dingus.” He could see it, though. If he swung that way, Komaeda would totally be top pick. _Maybe in an alternate timeline._ However, not here. That gamer was the one he had started to really like. “Alright man, I’m sorry!” The mechanic did seem to be really sorry about it, and Hinata decided to confront him about it later. Right now, though, they had bigger fish to fry. 

* * *

*giggle* “I-I...I don’t know what to say. You just make me so happy, Komaeda-kun.”

“Now now, the pleasure’s all mine. Though, I probably don’t deserve it, being the garbage heap of a person I am.”

“D-Don’t say that! E....Even if you are a g-garbage heap, you’re m-my garbage heap. B-but you...you totally aren’t! You’re the s-sweetest...most caring...and the cutest person I’ve e-ever met!”

“Geez, Tsumiki-chan. Leave me some compliments for you! Not that I’d ever run out, though. Cause you’re even sweeter...more caring...and cuter than I am, by a thousand times. Comparing you and me is like comparing despair and hope: I’m nothing compared to your beauty.”

* * *

They seemed... oddly perfect for each other. They played off their self depreciation, using it to bring the other up as they brought themselves down. It was extremely adorable in how well it worked out, at least to our ‘main character’. By this time, Hajime and Kazuichi had made it to the back of the cottage, and started to slowly peek over the open window sill. “We can only pray that they won’t see your dumb ahoge,” Soda snickered under his breath, prompting an eye roll from Hinata. They looked into the nurse’s cottage. It was the same as always: a desk with some medical books and marked bottles as well as what looked like a doctor’s chair blocked their left view, but that side wasn’t their focus. There was a clear view to the bed on the right, where the happy couple sat, nearly touching shoulders as they continued complementing each other. It was indeed Komaeda, still wearing his jacket and pants but missing shoes. He probably took them off at entrance along with Tsumiki’s. She herself also still had her full outfit on, apron included, much to Soda’s dismay. They were sat upright, using their hands to lean on as they talked about their interests, hobbies, ideas, dreams, the whole nine yards. The two were blushing a noticeable bright red, occasionally looking deeply into each others eyes before looking away quickly in clear embarrassment. 

Hajime and Kazuichi were still flabbergasted at how... normal... Komaeda was being. He’d continued to show himself as some hope-obsessed wacko who was waiting for some sort of killing game to start. At one point he had stopped that talk about death, and Hinata realized that must’ve been when the two started liking each other. “Bro!” the mechanic uttered this as quietly as possible, and our protagonist saw what got him so excited: some action. 

* * *

Nagito had initiated it with a slow movement of his hand. He brushed his pinky past Mikan’s, causing her to squeak in surprise. The lucky boy retracted it, worried he’d messed up as he always did, going too fast.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“N-No, it’s...”

Tsumiki was at a loss for words, so she just smiled and moved her hand back to his. The couple blushed deeply, hand on hand, and then they stopped leaning on them. They sat up, moving their hands together, palms connecting. The two slowly intertwined their fingers, squeezing them as their faces turned 20 shades redder. Their talking slowed as they spent more of their time just looking at each other. The two shifted closer, touching shoulders as the gap between them ceased to exist. 

* * *

“What are you two doing?”

A monotone whisper made Kazuichi and Hajime jump out of their skin and damn near shit their pants. They turned around slowly, quivering in fear as they looked up at Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman and ultimate tool, giving them a thousand-yard stare. However, Soda easily took control of the situation, and beckoned her to crouch down with them. “Take a look, Peko,” he whispered to her as he motioned towards the window, prompting the swordswoman to look inside. Her face showed an expression she’d rarely ever made: surprise. “What? Those two? How?” Pekoyama looked just as dumbfounded as the two boys before she regained her senses and shook her head. “This is inappropriate behavior you two,” she ridiculed, tsking them as quietly as possible. “As if we didn’t know that already before creepin over here,” Sods replied, causing Hajime to quickly disprove that statement with a “We?!” However, Peko couldn’t stop herself from looking inward with intrigue. “You wanna watch with us, don’t you?” Kazuichi read her mind, causing her to nod first before showing surprised realization. “N-no,” she lied, and the mechanic snickered. “You wish you had this relationship with someone else, so you want to know what to do, don’t you?” He read her mind again! “M-Maybe...” the swordswoman admitted, before sighing and crouching on her knees. “Alriiight, welcome to the club!” This was met with a firm but silent **WACK** from Peko’s sword, shutting the pink haired idiot up. “How did these two become lovers, though?” she inquired, and was met with a shrug from the two boys. They went back to watching, having not missed much more than simple compliments and giggles. Suddenly, it felt like a flag raised for all of them as the couple’s conversation continued.

* * *

“Hehehehe~”

“If it weren’t for the fact that I’m already the luckiest guy in the world, this moment would’ve been convinced me that I was. How could trash like me ever land such an amazing person as you, Tsumiki, without my ultimate luck?”

She blushed even harder. The nurse had never imagined someone would say something so kind to her. All her life, she’d never once been complimented in an honest, heartfelt way. It was always a backhanded comment, or a lewd statement, or just plain mean. She couldn’t believe her own luck for finding this amazing person, and said:

“I-It wasn’t... your luck t-that made me f-f-fall for you, Komaeda. Y-You don’t... give yourself enough credit. I-I fell for you t-the day you showed i-interest. Heh... guess that makes me p-pretty shallow, huh?”

Nagito untangled his hand from Mikan’s and cupped her face in it, causing her to somehow blush even harder. It was a little sweaty from being in contact with hers, but she didn’t mind one bit.

“Shallow? You? As if! The hope you’ve brought not only me, but all the other ultimates here is unmatched. I’d call you the Ultimate Hope, but I feel you’d like being a nurse more.”

The nurse could feel the lucky boy’s true feelings being admitted through one of his Hope Speeches, and nestled her face into his warm, damp palm. She sighed happily, feeling his hand support her head as she moved her freed hand to his shoulder. 

“Y-You can call me whatever you want, Nagito.”

She pulled him in close, wanting to be in contact with as much of his body as possible. He chuckled, tracing the hand on her cheek along her chin bone as he moved it to her shoulder. He too pulled in, and now they were face to face. They could feel each other’s quickening breaths, the heat blasting their senses with possibilities. They continued this forward motion, moving their heads past each other and resting on the other’s shoulder into a hug. Pure and simple. A sign of both familial and/or intimate love, the latter being the current situation, especially with how tightly the two held each other. They shifted ever closer, now practically on top of each other, but refusing to let go. They both decided to move their heads back to face each other again, before they couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“M-Mikan, I... I kinda wanna kiss you right now.”

“M-M-M-Me t-too...N-N-Nagito...”

While Nagito was getting a little hot under the collar, Tsumiki was losing it. Sure, they had kissed before (she’d never forget the first, on their second outing at Nezumi Amusement Park) plenty of times. However, this one felt more... electric. As if this kiss would unlock all the tension they had built up over their time at Jabberwock Island. 

“W-Well...”

They both said that, looking at each other with intense lust. The nurse felt a hand dig into the unruly mass of hair she owned, being placed behind her head. She repeated the motion with her own hand, feeling it get lost in the lucky boy’s large mass of white hair. Then, in unison, they closed their eyes and moved their faces together. Lips were pushed out, forming a slight pucker that would hopefully meet another. Somehow, they stayed directly on course, and it wasn’t long until they joined with a noiseless smack. They both uncontrollably shuddered, as if this singular kiss was the greatest experience they’d ever had. It just might have been, as they did it again, this time producing an audible noise that seemed deafening against their ears. Did they care? Obviously not: for they did it a third time. Each time they got more intimate with it, pushing themselves together and refusing to back off. They continued this, moving their bodies so they could more easily connect as they wrapped arms around one another. Mikan couldn’t resist his taste, unable to describe it other than _I need more._ Nagito felt the same desire, wishing everything could taste as good as she did. It easily became much more passionate than a simple first kiss, and the two only stopped to gasp for air occasionally, diving right back in as soon as possible.

* * *

“Ah, there you are Peko. What are you doing with these dumbasses?” 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza and ultimate babyface, was immediately shut up with the slap of a hand over his mouth from the woman he came to see. Hajime cursed: the mafia boss was so damn loud, the operation was probably blown. Not only that, he’d interrupted the story our protagonist was forming in his head. However, a quick peak by Soda proved this not to be the case: they were still kissing passionately. It was as if they had poured all their senses into the mouth to mouth, blocking out all other noise. “Young Master, you must be more silent,” Pekoyama fiercely whispered, catching Kuzuryu off guard with her force. He tried to talk, but it was muffled by the swordswoman’s hand, and she finally moved it so he could speak. “Fine, fine. Fuckin lay off, will you?” he muttered, and Peko released her grip on him with reluctant tact. “One of you shitheads better explain what the hell’s goin on,” the gangster barely managed to whisper with the anger he pent up as Soda gestured to the window. Fuyuhiko looked in, and the other three could’ve sworn his eyes popped out of his skull. “Wha- THOSE two?” “Keep it the hell down, pal. We’re just as surprised,” Kazuichi desperately tried calming the mafia boss. “Anyway, why are you all spying? I’d expect it of Sharkboy, but Hajime and Peko?” “Young Master, I-“ Pekoyama was about the defend herself when the mechanic spoke up yet again in that super convincing voice. “She was looking for a first hand example at how to form a relationship with someone. There’s a special someone she wants to impress, Fuyuhiko.” The gangster was frozen in fear. _How the hell did he know? Did he know? No, he couldn’t know._ Fuyuhiko looked at the swordswoman, who was blushing almost as much as the two inside the cottage. Kuzuryu matched this blush, admitting “Oh, ok. Well I guess I could join you guys. I’d like to...know as well...” He couldn’t stop glancing at Peko, knowing he wasn’t being smooth about it at all. Meanwhile, Hajime was interested in how Kazuichi was so influential. Did he have a secret communication talent he wasn’t telling them? None the less, they all had their attention snatched by a sudden creak.

* * *

Mikan couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t want to stop herself. She latched onto her lover’s lips, desperately trying to stay on them as they wrestled aggressively. The bed sheets were immediately messed up, knotting beneath the two as they continued their intense session. Nagito matched her intensity, holding her tight as he desperately tried to keep his body entwined with hers. They twisted and turned, moving unpredictably as their lusty desires grew. They both started to show this excitement in unprecedented places. Those would come in later, as right now all they wanted was to taste one another. As they contorted, the temperate in the room increased dramatically. They’d been on an island for at least two weeks, yet never had they felt such an intense heat. This was the only reason they finally broke apart from their make out, gasping like fish on land. They gulped down air, both glistening with the sweat that had condensed on their skin.

The two landed on on their backs, and Komaeda was the first one to make a move. Feeling stuffy in his heavy hoodie, took it off and threw it without a second thought. Tsumiki followed with her apron, throwing it towards the center of the room. She then rolled back on top of the lucky boy, shoving her hands beneath his single layer T-Shirt and feeling his wet skin. This caused her to feel that much more excited, feeling an urge she’d never felt on her own terms. Nagito did the same, feeling his hands slide across her glossy, smooth skin. Skin so smooth he almost didn’t realize that he’d hit her bra, making Tsumiki make a sound he’d never heard before. However, he had the disadvantage of not knowing what the hell he was doing. He just trusted his luck and went for the hook. It came off immediately, making Mikan move up to slip it out from under her blouse. She threw the underwear, and it landed on the window sill right in front of the outsiders. Her blouse showed a slight sag, now that her breasts’ main support was gone, but that didn’t stop either of them from tackling back onto the bed. They continued their passionate kiss, finally noticing how much they’d affected the other. Mikan could feel a wet substance flowing down her legs in small streams. It wasn’t sweat, that was for sure. Nagito felt a strain near his lower half: he’d felt that type of feeling before, but never at such an intense amount. Unable to handle himself, he moved a hand down to unbutton his jeans. Along the way, however, he gave her a run down with his hand, reaching underneath her skirt and giving her rear a squeeze. The nurse sighed with built up tension, wanting even more from his hands. Then she heard his unbuttoning, and knew what to do. She unstraddled him, helping his zipper reach its lowest point as she undid her own bandages. They unfurled onto the floor, revealing some old scars and burn marks. She’d already entrusted Komeada with seeing them, explaining which ones were what, and he had kissed all her scars, healing them with his love and making her heart soar. She pushed his jeans off, unable to take her eyes off a huge shape pitching in his boxers. Not that she was any better, but that didn’t matter as his jeans finally came all the way off. She restraddled, placing her seeping mass over his and getting back into the mood. 

* * *

“Hey hey.”

That quiet voice could only belong to one person. Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Gamer and Hajime’s Ultimate Waifu, had seen the growing crowd behind the cottage and wanted to know what as going on. Hajime froze: _Oh god, she’s gonna think I’m some sort of perv. Why did I even do this?_ The gamer saw Hinata and smiled, waving. He waved back, calling himself an idiot over and over again in his head. “Wow, is that what I think it is?” she whispered, looking unexpectedly excited as she peeped into the window. _Huh? What was this?_ Hajime took the explanation this time, seeing that Kazuichi was busy studying the mess on the bed. “Well, Soda heard a noise and wanted to investigate. I got roped into sitting here with him, and then Peko and Fuyuhiko joined in for ‘relationship info’.” The mentioned blushed, unable to deny that claim. “Can I join? I’d like to know too. Dating sims aren’t quite my forte.” Chiaki uttered this as if it was completely normal, and Hajime blushed as he nodded. She sat next to him, making him turn another shade red and feel a little hot.

* * *

As this happened, our main couple raised another flag. Mikan rubbed her juice-soaked underside against Nagito’s erect, strained frontside. They both gasped in surprise pleasure, not even needing to discuss the next step. She did it again, feeling the bulging mass glide across her clit. They yet again gasped, louder this time as Komaeda put in his own effort. He pushed his hips upwards, meeting his parts with her’s in a sloppy kiss as they inhaled again. He moved his hands from the back of her head to her hips so he could grip her ass. Another rub sent yet another shot of pleasure between them, their desires becoming unbearable. Every contact raised Tsumiki’s skirt up her body, eventually moving to her midriff and completely exposing her panties. She didn’t care, coming down on him with more force. They switched every thrust, their gasps nearly reaching full moans. Then they finally broke that barrier as they thrusted together at the same time.

“A-Ah!”

“F-Fuck...”

They did it again, releasing groans of ecstasy as the tension continued rising. By this time, the front of Nagito’s boxers were completely soaked by Mikan’s own drenched panties, only making the thrusts even more and pleasurable. Tsumiki moved her hands to the edge of Komaeda’s shirt, lifting it up over his head as he lifted his hands. Now he was bare to his boxers, and knew those were coming off very soon. To equal this out, he removed her useless skirt, saving the blouse for later teasing. The couple resumed their thrusting at increasing speed, before Mikan couldn’t help herself and moved a hand to his undergarments. He couldn’t believe his luck, shifting so she could take them off more easily. She let them slide down slowly, breathing heavily at the sight of his bulge reaching the edge. Suddenly, she stopped, a wall of anxiety blocking her path.

“A-Are you sure you want to g-give your first time to...s-someone as lowly and hated like me? I-I mean, how am I even... g-graced with your presence, being the l-l-lowest bug on the social food chain. I-I-I don’t even have any redeeming qualities. I’m... nothing, and you’re e-everything. The o-o-only reason I even trip so much is because...because I know I couldn’t bear people ignoring me. I-I know you only r-r-really like me cause I’m such a s-slut. It’s a fear I’ve had s-since childhood, knowing people were hating me if I didn’t humiliate myself in front of them, a-and I’ve never even told you. You should... give your f-first time to someone... better.”

She was on the verge of tears, her bottom lip quivering as she mentally bashed herself over and over again.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so s-sorry, Komaeda. I’m j-just another rag that will ev-ev-eventually be replaced. I’m sorry.”

Nagito gently smiled, moving his hands back to her face to reassure her. 

“Mikan. When I first came on this class trip, all I cared for was a battle of hope and despair. I was hoping we’d be forced into despair inducing situations that would be beaten with greater hope. But then I met you and thought ‘You are that hope, and I want to see that grow.’ I was selfish, and regret not immediately appreciating you like I do now. You’re not just my hope, you’re my girlfriend. I no longer love you only for that hope that lives inside you: I love you for you. I love Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. You compliment me in ways I’ve never heard. You try your best every day, even if it’s met with backlash. I don’t even know how you could think everyone hates you, but I can guarantee one thing: I don’t. I love you. I want to spend every moment I have in your presence. I want to comfort you in your despair, I want to fight along side you in your hope. I’d be honored to have the greatest girl in the world be my first, and I am honored to be your first true boyfriend.”

Mikan melted, unable to process his speech. Such words of raw love, care, and trust had never been said to her. Never had she felt a connection this strong, a love that didn’t feel one-sided. A restrained emotion finally escaped its cage, rushing up her throat as a tear streamed down her cheek. She dropped onto him as she cried pure joy, that feeling of connection growing ever stronger as she wailed into Nagito’s shoulder. He consoled her, hugging her tight and giving her kisses on the cheek. 

“I-I-I *hic* love you so much, N-N-Nagito. You’re my e-everything.”

“I love you too. And you’re my everything, Mikan.”

The sobbing wasn’t confined to inside the cottage. Hinata sighed before looking beside him and seeing that Kazuichi had quietly started to cry, moved by such a speech. “Get ahold of yourself, dude,” Hajime muttered, before looking around and noticing Peko and Fuyuhiko looking into each other deeply. “Y-Young Master, I...“ “P-Peko, I...“ They suddenly joined in a hug, crying into each other’s shoulders as their pent up feelings flooded out. “Ever since we were kids, I...I,” Kuzuryo struggled with the words, and Pekoyama only able to respond with “Young Master.” Hinata looked over at Chiaki, who’s expression was questioning. “Why is everybody crying?” she asked under her breath, and he responded with a shrug. The speech was very moving, of course, but nothing to cry over. Maybe he was more shallow than he thought. However, those feelings the couple inside the cottage shared made him feel...jealous. He hoped he’d get to that sort of love with Nanami, but it was a fruitless hope. He knew she’d never love someone as uninteresting as him. This doubt, however, was shattered as the girl placed a hand on his. “Do you think we’ll ever get there some day?” She blushed as she said this, and he met that blush with an expression of surprise. “C-Chiaki, I-“ he couldn’t form any words. He finally mustered his courage and uttered “I hope so.” 

Our main couple continued hugging, not wanting to lose each other for even a second. Komaeda continued to pat her head, consoling her with small whispers and sweet kisses. He didn’t even care if they continued or not, only wanting to make her feel the love he felt. Tsumiki’s sobs thinned out, and she moved her head back to look at her lover. She knew her face must be a mess, bright red, sticky with snot, and wet with tears. She didn’t wear makeup, so nothing was running, but she still had a flash of fear that he’d hate it. All he said was:

“Beautiful.”

and she smiled, sniffling as she regained her composure. He wasn’t lying: he knew no matter how she looked, that beauty would stay and outshine it. He chuckled to himself: that sounded like something he’d say about hope. 

“W-Well, not that I don’t want to, but it might be better to finish this t-tomorrow. I-I must be a mess...”

“Whatever you want, Mikan. I would never force you to do something you didn’t want.”

More words she’d never heard before, causing another sob to rise in her throat. She let out a shaky

“T-Thank you for saying that. N-Nobody’s ever asked w-what I wanted,”

before crying into his shoulder again. He consoled her, feeling bad for her that she’d apparently never been asked for consent before. Such an awful, cruel life she must’ve had. He became infuriated, and promised to himself that he’d never let anyone treat her like that ever again. He continued his words, feeling his lust become replaced with love as her sobbing came to a slow halt.

* * *

So, they both agreed to continue tomorrow, redressing and giving last goodbyes. Our peeping toms and tinas realized they needed to skedaddle, and dicusssed their next move. Somebody would need to stay back to get the information, for they were obviously going back tomorrow. Peko volunteered, since she was born and raised to do things just like that. Fuyuhiko wanted to stay, but knew he would only be a hassle, and instead gave his life long ‘now more than just a friend’ a hug. Everyone planned to meet up after dinner that night before running off, leaving the swordswoman to eavesdrop for them.

“Well, where should we plan to go for this special outing, sweetie.”

Mikan smiled, still sniffling from her previous sobs. 

“W-Where ever you want, b-babe.”

He smiled back, his love burning brighter than ever. 

“Well, since we’ve thoroughly explored your cottage, how about mine? We’re probably both going to be on cleaning duty again, so we can finish that up quickly and spend some time together.”

“S-Sounds perfect.”

Pekoyama listened in, memorizing their words to tell the others later. She then silently slipped away, ready for the group’s after-dinner meeting.

* * *

The air seemed noticeably different at said dinner, with more couples seated next to each other. Fuyuhiko and Peko were feeding each other, giggling in their newfound attraction, as Hajime and Chiaki seemed way more talkative. The only pair not acting differently were our main couple: Nagito and Mikan never really told everyone else they had started dating, fearing the backlash they might get. The most they had done in front of the others was sit next to each other. “Love is finally in the air, huh?” Usami pointed out cheerfully, and everyone who wasn’t in love rolled their eyes. “What hellbeing brought this accursed ‘love’ upon our masses?” Gundam Tanaka (Ultimate Breeder and ultimate chunibyo) questioned, and all the couples giggled. “Love, love,” Usami said to herself, happy to see her students getting along well. Komaeda, however, was lost in thought over something that happened earlier. 

* * *

“...trash like me? Well, I’m honored!”

Hajime had caught up Nagito an hour after the special moment for two main reasons. The first was to finally get that hope fragment over and done with. The second, however, was to give him something he found at the supermarket earlier. 

Would you like to give him a present?

Hinata pulled the rubber from his back pocket: he’d gone to the supermarket and found a condom. How? Even he didn’t know. It was just sorta.... there. Right when he walked in. It was still in the package, unused, and the expiration date was years away. Maybe someone planted it there so he could give it to the lucky boy. Maybe it was destiny. Whatever the case, Hajime knew he wouldn’t be using it any time soon, so he decided to give it to someone who would.

“I found this earlier, and thought you might need it. It was just a gut feeling.” Hinata half lied, giving a small chuckle as if he thought the idea was ridiculous himself. Nagito was speechless: he himself had no luck finding it (he chalked it up to bad luck for the amazing luck he’d had earlier), and was confused as to why this dumb haired guy was giving him it. _Did he know?_ Possibly, but Komaeda knew he needed it more than he needed answers. 

“Well....thanks.”

He took it quietly, putting it in his jacket’s left pocket at a loss of words. How the hell would they continue this conversation? They both looked everywhere except each other before Hinata finally said “What’s so great about hope that you talk about it all the time?” Nagito smiled creepily: finally, a topic he could talk about for years. They talked about hope extensively, Komaeda saying something about the “Hope inside of you” being “pretty awesome” and reaching close to dinner time before parting ways. Still, the question nagged the lucky boy well into it.

* * *

“Well, I’m surprised the pig hasn’t found her a mud hole to slut up with.”

Hiyoko Saionji, ultimate bitch, said this with a quiet puhuhu~ that was immediately interrupted by a shockingly loud BANG on the table. Komaeda had jumped out of his seat, a look of pure anger on his face as he muttered a quiet 

“No...”

that matched the furious tone of his fist on the table. _Of all the people, this weirdo?_ the tiny dancer thought with awe before letting out an “EEP!” as he looked right at her with those creepy, despair-layered eyes. With clenched teeth, he repeated his last phrase a little louder.

“No...”

Nagito was more insulted on Mikan’s behalf than he was on his own. Maybe he was a mud hole. No, he definitely was a mud hole. But Tsumiki wasn’t.

She, at that moment, was also reeling from Komaeda’s reaction. _Why is he reacting at all? Standing up for someone like me?_ She blushed, looking downward to hide her face as she realized his feelings. Sure, they had a very intense session earlier, but this moment showed he had continued to care for her even if they weren’t doing special things.

“Wow, Hiyoko, way to ruin the mood,” Hajime blurted out, trying to change the focus. “We should call you Ultimate Buzzkill, huh?” followed Soda, hearing Hinata’s desperate attempt. Everyone looked at them with questioning expressions, except for one. “Ah, yes. A vicious reflection of an equally vicious attack. Even the gates of hell wouldn’t burn one as bad as they. How will you ever recover, Ultimate Hater?” Gundam let out an uproarious laugh, which was soon matched by the others as Saionji looked in terror. She hadn’t been countered so roughly by someone else that entire trip. Nobody had put her in her place like that. “S-Stop being so mean!” she shouted hypocritically, feeling tears well up from within her. “Yes, you are right. We’re sorry. Just, be careful who you are insulting. We will all not be there the next time.” Pekoyama said this vaguely, sounding almost like a warning to the dancer.

Komaeda’s rising ferocity cooled down as the situation was diffused. He was ready to throw himself into a blind rage. _What is this feeling?_ He wondered, as he’d never been so angry before in his entire life. Most other times he’d laugh it off or just accept it, but something wouldn’t let him this time. Maybe... it was love? Either way, the meal finished quickly as the tense air slowly unwinded. Everyone started making jokes about love and stuff, laughing together yet again. 

Komaeda almost couldn’t sleep after the meal from the combination of excitement for tomorrow and questioning of what just happened. On top of that, he was still wondering about how Hajime got him that necessary item, and why the protagonist gave it to him.

Mikan also barely slept: the turmoil of feelings she’d experienced that day were nowhere near settling down. Nobody had come to her with information or advice, thankfully, or she wouldn’t know how to respond without seeming suspicious. Plus, Nagito’s reaction caught her off guard: she’d never seen that side of him before. _God, I hope he doesn’t hate me,_ she thought before the image of him saying “I love you,” flashed before her. She smiled, feeling the urge to just get up and just run over to his cottage at that very second for a hug and endless “Thank you”s. She fell asleep just before our group of peekers met by the pool.

“Alright, here is what I have gathered.” Peko explained their targets’ plans, and the group agreed they too would take cleaning duty that day. Due to the fact that it was indeed getting dirty around the island, it wouldn’t seem strange. They all planned to leave the hotel area one by one, then all sneak back over to Nagito’s cottage after about 5 minutes. Everyone was excited, and couldn’t wait. They were past the fact that what they were doing was wrong and perverted: they’d seen a glimpse and wanted more. Hajime Hinata, Kazuichi Soda, Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Chiaki Nanami: the ultimate spying group. They all went to sleep anxious, ready for a spectacle of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, long time no see. Yes, I know this isn’t another fish fanfic, but I love these two a lot for no good reason. So, I just had to write a smut for them. I hope my skills haven’t grown dull. Anyway, this chapter was all just smutty fluff, a precursor to the real smut next chapter. I wanted to know how these two loved and cared for one another, cause I feel they have a relationship that easily could’ve blossomed. I also included some other ships I liked, and even referenced a really popular one. Get ready for the next chapter though, it’s a doozy.


	2. Day 24: Cleaning Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plan planned, and the the day beginning, it was time. Being assigned yet again to cleaning duty (something about them having the highest level), our main couple were finishing up their duties, unable to contain their excitement for what would happen after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re just joining us, you’ve either read the first chapter and know the story, or you just want the smut. I’m not judging or anything, I’m just saying you who skipped ahead probably wouldn’t understand some things that will be in this chapter. To those who have read, I promise I’ll change up the foreplay, cause you don’t want to read the exact same stuff as last chapter. However, the process will be somewhat the same, so please excuse me if I repeat phrases or words. Anyway, sorry to interject like this: I know y’all wanna get to the good stuff. I’ll provide a little story for those who read last chapter: the smut desirers can skip ahead to “Then they finally started.” However, I recommend the beginning as it has some foreplay before the foreplay. Thanks, and good readings! 

The cleaning group gathered their materials. They all had the same goal: get this done as quickly as possible. Two wanted it for more time together; the rest wanted it to give those two more time. The two wanted to do something alone; the rest wanted to watch. Nagito and Mikan were somewhat coaxed into doing the hotel lobby by themselves by the others. Hajime, Kazuichi, Peko, Fuyuhiko, and Chiaki thought it’d be only right to let the two have some alone time without them spying. Our couple worked hard, vacuuming the lobby’s floor and scrubbing the tables. Of course, they weren’t working diligently: Komaeda took many opportunities to brush past Tsumiki, tickling her neck with his fingers. She shuddered in ecstasy each time, anticipating their first moment that was fast approaching. 

“H-Hey Komaeda, I...need your help sc-scrubbing this table.”

Nagito to turned his head to see her bending over a table in a position that couldn’t be for scrubbing. It didn’t help that her short skirt was barely concealing her undergarments, displaying a full moon even though it was only morning. He noticed a growing sensation in his lower half push against the front of his jeans and smiled as he walked over to the table.

“Oh, dear. Let me help you then.”

Mikan felt his warmth as he moved behind her, noticing it rest against her as he gently grasped her wrists. He bent over top of her, ‘helping’ her push the scrub brush into the table. He also pushed his hips forward ever so slightly, making contact with Tsumiki’s. She blushed deeply, feeling his bulge graze her folds. In response, she moved her body up and down a little, rubbing the outside of his jeans. He blushed just as hard, wanting desperately to rip the cloth separating her privates from the public and have them meet his privates. He controlled himself, though, matching her motion in an opposing direction. 

They were both breathing pretty hard by now, Nagito already feeling the strain as he became fully erect. He leaned forward more, reaching the back of her neck and pushing his mouth over it lightly. She sighed in surprise, feeling a probing, wet tongue tickle her neck. 

“God, j-just take me right now!”

She couldn’t help it: she wanted that mass currently rubbing her outside to rub her insides. The lucky boy gasped as he felt his rod strain harder. How he wanted to do it, too. He had to wait. He must wait. So instead, he moved his mouth to the nurse’s ear, whispering

“You must wait, my love,”

before licking its folds. She let out a deeper sigh, pushing back harder against his hips. He traced his tongue through the nooks and crannies before leading a path to the side of her neck. By now, Tsumiki’s hands were palm down on the table, having ceased their scrubbing long ago. Komaeda moved his own hands onto the table, placing them under her body for support. He continued to prod her neck with his taste buds, pushing harder than he was before. She squirmed, gasping and sighing as he continued teasing her. Unable to control herself, she dropped down onto the table, feeling her breasts make contact with Nagito’s hands. He quickly followed, rubbing harder as he flipped his hands to grope her. 

“I wanna fuck you so damn bad right now,”

the boy said with a shuddering breath, feeling strained in a way he’d never imagined would happen. She shuddered too, feeling his hands massage her tits.

Suddenly, Mikan pushed him back as she flipped her body, now facing her lover as she sprawled herself on the table. Nagito chuckled in surprise, slowly moving back overtop of her. He grasped her thighs, pulling her now noticeably moist panties back onto his bulging pants. He continued the slow rubbing, Tsumiki breathing ever harder from the torturous pace he was going. He carefully lowered his face back over her’s, moving his mouth lower as to reconnect with her neck. She moved her chin up, expecting and wanting the moist sensation to wash over her again. However, it never came as the rubbing stopped and Komaeda smiled slyly. 

“You’ll have to wait for the rest later.”

The nurse couldn’t help sighing in pent up tension, her horniness reaching an unprecedented level. Her sexual organs ached for action, begging for his cock to penetrate their inner sanctum. She could wait though: she was a patient girl. 

“Ok.”

She slipped off the table just in time for Hajime to open the door and shout in “Ok, we’re all done early for the day.” Nagito noticed he didn’t fully swing open the door and waltz right in, sort of like he was trying to not interrupt them. 

“Sounds great. Thanks, Hajime,”

the boy replied back, his voice radiating unintentional sarcasm yet again,

“Are you hanging out around here?”

Komaeda knew it sounded suspicious, but wanted to guarantee that Mikan and himself would be truly alone. “Oh, of course not!” Hinata replied, “I myself am going on my first date with Chiaki.” This _technically_ wasn’t a lie.

“I-I’m happy for you, Hajime,”

Tsumiki stuttered out, moving her chest up against Komaeda’s. He felt her breasts plant themselves upon him, making his still erect dick become even harder. Oh, how he was going to punish them later. “Alright, see you at dinner!” Hajime rushed out of the hotel area, having heard the sudden gasp that Nagito had unintentionally let out and knowing the event would soon start.

Our couple, looking out and seeing the barren hotel area, rushed to Komaeda’s cottage, unable to contain themselves. The event in the lobby only made them desire it more, and they knew this chance wouldn’t come again. Nagito flung the door open, letting Tsumiki rush in and flop herself onto the bed. He closed the door and locked it, his excitement converting into the lust he’d been holding in. However, he knew what was best.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Mikan?”

She nodded vigorously, appreciating his request for consent far more than he could ever fathom as she unfurled her bandages in preparation. Nagito kept his jacket on: he wanted to take it off when the time was right. He approached the bed slowly, like a lion scouting its prey. Mikan knew she’d eventually be that lion, but wanted him to start their moment.

By this time, the 5 minute waiting period passed and our group sneaked in on cue. They slinked over to Nagito’s cottage in a hurry, in case they had missed anything. They didn’t, thankfully: it was just beginning. They grouped by couple except for Soda, who didn’t really care if it meant he’d get a front row seat. Of course, they had brought preparations for this: folding chairs, snacks, etc. It seemed like they were over prepared for this, like it was just a normal everyday thing. However, we’re losing focus on the main story here. Let’s get back into the cottage, where our lovers are currently staring at each other with bedroom eyes, ready for anything.

* * *

Then, they finally started.

* * *

Nagito couldn’t believe his luck for bringing him into this situation in the first place: Mikan sprawled on his bed ready for him. Her unbandaged limbs glowed in the sunlight trickling through the cottage window, her scars visible to the lucky boy. He didn’t see them as ugly: just as something he’d make sure wouldn’t happen again. The boy approached the bed, slowly easing himself upwards along the nurse’s chest as she started breathing harder. His hair tickled her face as he made his way up, making her giggle. Then they came face to face, their noses touching as Komaeda wrapped his arms around her frame. She matched this, hugging him tighter as they whispered to each other.

“I love you, Komaeda.”

“I love you too, Tsumiki.”

Those formalities would be thrown out soon enough. Nagito moved his hands from her torso to the back of her head, feeling her uneven strands of hair brush past them. Yet again, she mirrored this, feeling her fingers almost tangle within his unruly mass. They froze together, preparing themselves for the kiss that would start their moment. 

“Are you ready?”

“You don’t e-even know how l-l-long I’ve been wanting this. W-Wanting you...”

she trailed off, feeling her blush burn bright against her cheeks. She’d never felt such a carnal desire before, a true feeling of want for someone else. As he pressed his body against her’s, she saw the same red hue creep across his pale face. 

“I want you too, Tsumiki, more than you could ever know.”

Then, closing their eyes, they moved forward, lips ready to receive each other. The couple shuddered as they connected, letting the kiss drag on for a while until releasing for a breath. Then they did it again, both wanting to thrust out their tongues but not knowing how the other would react. They settled for the intoxicating taste they each provided, an audible * _smack_ * being heard as they met a third time. The noise obviously didn’t bother them, going for a fourth, then a fifth. They released reluctantly, moving to remove their shoes and socks while continuing to comment on each other’s bodies to keep the mood going. 

“Y-Your lips are so tasty, Nagito. I-I just want to...taste them forever.”

“You stole the words right out of my mouth. Anything else you want to steal from it?”

he asked, licking his lips as a sign. Mikan blushed, nodding before approaching him again. This time, however, they stayed connected, slowly pushing their tongues forward to the other’s lips. They opened up, allowing the entry of their lover’s tongue. The couple’s tastebuds flooded with their partner’s saliva, making both of them sigh from the taste. They wanted more. 

The two backed off a little before pushing in again, this time taking their tongues and swirling them with the other’s. Their hands subconsciously pushed them together as our couple continued their desire to reach their tongues all the way into the others mouth. The slow dance they performed with them slowly turned into a battle, wrestling for control in sloppier and sloppier fashions. They released and came right back, not caring if a tongue grazed their cheek as they shoved it in the other’s mouth. 

The couple tangled their tongues, intermixing their saliva without care as they brushed tastebuds. They savored this taste, knowing nothing would ever compare. In no time had they started making much louder sucking noises, their lips popping as they released. The two were smushed together by the other’s hands, desperately trying to reach deeper and deeper down their throats. They quickened the pace, sweating as their bodies heated up. 

Wrestling their tongues also slowly turned into wrestling with each other, their hands reaching across other’s as they tossed and turned. They moved without reason, tossing a leg over before taking it down and moving it between the other’s legs. The couple flipped and flopped, Nagito on top before quickly switching over to Mikan. They couldn’t control their movements, nor did they want to as time marched on. Then, someone finally made a move.

At this time, both were nearly ready. Mikan started feeling the juices flowing from her delicates, only making her fall deeper into desire. When they were wrestling, small squelching sounds had come from her lower half. This liquid was the obvious culprit, as spots around Nagito’s body were damp from contact. Komaeda himself felt a torturous strain from his erection, feeling it cry for freedom from the jeans that concealed it. Unable to bear it, he moved a hand to his button, moving to unbutton it. Mikan noticed this and moved herself, wanting to be the one to remove his jeans.

“I-I’ll take it from here,”

she said, placing a hand on the zipper. He smiled, nodding as he took his jacket off. Soon enough, he was bare in his t-shirt and boxers, his boner pitching up the underwear more noticeably than in his jeans. Tsumiki giggled, tracing its outline with her finger and making Komaeda shudder. 

“Oh, I-I know what to do with th-this.”

She, of course, didn’t free it right away. The nurse first removed her apron, tossing it with Komaeda’s jacket on the floor. Then, she did something unexpected: moving her hand to her blouse, she unbuttoned just enough so that her cleavage was exposed through the opening. Nagito blushed deeply, feeling himself somehow grow even harder at the idea of them being fully bare. 

The nurse placed herself back on top of the boy’s frame, hovering her soaked parts over his strained one. She then slowly lowered down onto it, and Nagito inhaled sharply as it made contact. The front of his boxers became wet immediately, sharing Mikan’s juices. She didn’t start rubbing, though, instead opting to continue frenching her partner. He gladly accepted this, pushing his tongue back into her mouth with gusto. However, he gasped loudly as she shoved her hips down hard upon his. She gasped too, feeling how truly hard he was. 

“Oh, god, please again.”

Now it was Nagito’s turn to beg. He’d been aching for so long that even the pain was making him feel a masochistic pleasure. Mikan smiled happily, now that he was in his place. She did it again, making him cry out in ecstasy. She herself suppressed her moans, trying to make it seem like she was in control. She was, but barely, as the mass of his rod slipping across her underside only made her crave it more. The third time, Tsumiki rubbed herself all the way up and down the shaft, making Komaeda spaz out in pleasure. His hands gripped the bed sheets as he felt his dick tremble. On her way up, she shoved her cleavage into the boy’s face, enveloping him with her breasts. He breathed in the sweaty stench, savoring the smell and wanting to squish them into his cheeks. 

He knew he couldn’t let her take full control, so he thrust himself against the girl this time, and she gasped in surprise. _Oh? Was the weak fighting back?_ She giggled at him, grinding herself up his length and smothering him yet again to put him back into his place. He pushed up again, refusing to submit. They kept this rhythm, the only sounds being groans and gasps of unexpected lust. Then they both thrusted together, yielding the first true moan from both. 

“A-Ah~” 

Mikan couldn’t hold it back this time, but Nagito nearly shouted 

“Fuck!” 

in pure surprise at the shot of pleasure it brought. They did it again, accepting the noises and falling in tandem. Their moans grew louder, the ecstasy of the teasing taking control of their actions. They were grinding much more quickly now, wanting this feeling to never end. As they did this, Mikan’s skirt continued to hike up her midriff, fully exposing her mess. She practically tore Nagito’s sweat-drenched shirt off, and he raised his hands to make it easier. As he did this, he noticed her skirt at her stomach and decided to take that off as well. She made no move to stop him; the only move she wanted being yet another connection of their hips. He also completely unbuttoned her blouse, throwing it off with the other clothes. Now they were both stripped to their underwear, grinding and moaning. 

Finally, Tsumiki pushed off him: she was ready to take control. The girl took her finger and placed it on his chin, tracing it down his body before reaching the strained erection. However, she kept going, and stopped at his sack. His eyes widened in surprise before he gasped in pain a she gripped his nuts. That pain quickly converted into pleasure, and he gripped the bedsheets again as he convulsed. She did it again, harder this time.

“Nngaah!”

he yelped, unable to control his voice. He spazzed out again, begging for her to just absolutely pulverize them. She only giggled, massaging them with increasing force. The boy was sweating profusely, his body feeling ten times hotter than before. She wouldn’t actually destroy his nuts, of course, just squeeze them. Then, she moved her right hand off the boxers and instead plunged it in through the leg hole. Her first skin on skin contact began, and she messed with his sack even harder than before. He cried out again, reveling in the pleasurable pain it gave him. As she did this, her left hand slithered it’s way up his other boxer leg. He felt it tickle it’s way up, hoping it would wrap around his shaft and start the motion. However, it went lower than he expected: it tickled his taint, putting pressure on it as she went lower and lower. Then, she started tracing the rim of his asshole with the tip of her finger, teasing the opening relentlessly. Nagito was losing his mind: she was pleasuring him in ways he’d never even imagined. Then, she did it.

“FUCK!”

Komaeda shouted as a finger was plunged into his rectum. It felt so unexpectedly good that he was caught off guard. She continued this motion, and it just felt better every time. 

Finally, she was done teasing the poor guy with just her fingers, and moved her hands out of his boxers. He was gasping for air, exhausted from that intense session he just went through. It wasn’t over yet, though: not until he peaked. The girl had yet to truly stimulate his cock, so it sat ripe and aching for the past several minutes. Mikan moved her hands to the boy’s waist band before slowly lowering it. He held himself up, making them easier to slip off as he heaved in breaths. His bulge was rapidly approaching the edge, making the nurse more and more excited. The head finally emerged, and Tsumiki had enough. She quickly forced Nagito’s boxers off, ready to pounce upon him like a tiger. However, she still had a few tricks up her sleeves: she moved her head down his frame before moving up it again more slowly, tracing the boy’s inner thigh with her tongue. He quivered, barely able to contain the excitement this brought him. She gave his sack a pass over before moving her tongue along his shaft. By this time he’d had a stream of pre leaking out from when she was teasing his nuts, and the thin sticky liquid covered his dick. The nurse started wrapping her whole tongue along the rod as Nagito freaked out again. In response, she moved her hands up his chest, moving them all over and making the boy groan.

She finally moved them down to his waist, then his hips, then his throbbing mass. The nurse delicately wrapped her fingers around the meat, giving it the jerking motion Komaeda had been begging for. He let out a sigh in relief as the pleasure started building. As she made these motions, her tongue continued to tease his tip. It lapped up his pre, letting Tsumiki savor the salty-sweet taste as his moans increased. She continued this routine, letting the boy approach orgasm at a torturous pace as she drank it up. Nagito’s hands were back to tightly gripping the bed, and he suddenly moved them to the back of Mikan’s head. He was using all his power not to shove it down, wanting to part the lips that were lightly kissing his head. 

After another half a minute of this, she finally let herself ease lower onto it, taking only the tip in before moving back out. He groaned quietly, his hands tightening their grasp of her hair as she moved down again. Her built up drool bathed his erection in warmth, another inch being drenched every time she moved lower. The boy felt her start sucking, only making him climax faster. Moving her fingers out of the way, she eased her way to the base, making Nagito let a suppressed moan escape his lips. Reaching it, she moved back up before going down faster, feeling his entire length fill her mouth repeatedly. 

“F-Fuck yes, take it,”

he muttered, feeling the desire to control her head rise again. She had wrapped her hands around his thighs, holding them in place so he couldn’t thrust upwards. So instead, he started with a tiny push from his hands which Mikan allowed, giving him some control. He took the fellacio’s rhythm faster, pushing her down as soon as she pulled back up as he continued to moan. The nurse applied more suction to the shaft, causing the sloppy noises of sex to become much louder. Komaeda went even faster, and Tsumiki felt his ramming speed pound her mouth. This situation was just what she wanted though, feeling his cock tremble in anticipation. 

“M-Mikan, I’m gonna...”

the boy announced, releasing his grip on as he lost control. His hands fell, letting her finish him off with a prodding of his uterus with her tongue. 

“A-AH,”

Komaeda orgasmed, his back arching as he convulsed on the bed. His sperm raced out, being caught in the nurse’s mouth as she gulped down load after load. The truly salty sweet liquid rushed down her throat, quickly overflowing and spilling from the corners of her mouth. His dick continued to pump it out before finally slowing after a couple of seconds. 

Mikan slowly moved off the rod, coughing and gasping as it released from her jaws. She gulped down air, falling onto the lucky boy in exhaustion as he regained himself. Nagito, feeling enervated from his recent climax, could barely lift his arm to wipe out sweat dripping into his eyes. His semen still trickled out, joining the already pooling seed that the nurse couldn’t hold down. The lucky boy realized that said nurse was laying on top of him, breathing just as ragged as him. He wrapped his arms around her in another hug, and they both took a bit to recover before Komaeda said his next part:

“Ok, my turn.”

He flipped them over, pushing her spread eagle before him. Mikan let him do it: she’d taken her own control moments before, and was more than happy to let him do it. She was a complete mess at her bottom half, the sweat and juices combining in a steamy fashion. Nagito gently poked his finger along her inner thigh, starting the teasing he’d been oh so ready to begin. She shuddered with each poke, knowing eventually that poke would go somewhere special. And so it did, being met with an inhale from the nurse as the boy placed his fingers over her sweet spot. 

“So wet, are we?” 

He observed, feeling his fingers moisten from just contacting her panties. She squeaked as he applied more pleasure, squirming in desire. The boy moved his body to her side. He moved so his mouth would reach her’s as easily as he could reach her undergarments with his fingers. He opted back to applying continuous pleasure to her, staying outside the panties with his index and middle as he started kissing her again. She gladly accepted these kisses, wanting the taste to shower her tastebuds. However, he didn’t stay on her mouth for long. The boy used his tongue to trace a path to her neck’s weak spot before starting to kiss again. She started squirming: being slightly ticklish in that spot made each poke feel like ecstasy. 

“Y-Yeah, ah~. R-Right there!”

Nagito pushed his fingers harder, rubbing in circles as he kissed her neck. These kisses turned into quiet sucking, getting a much louder reaction out of the nurse as she groaned 

“A-Ah! You’re going to give me a h-hickey!”

“Would you rather I didn’t?”

he asked, moving he mouth away. She shook her head.

“Oh God no. P-Please continue.”

He grinned before sucking even harder, popping her blood vessels and bringing said blood just below the surface of her skin. She groaned as he sucked her neck and pleasured her clit, feeling the warmth as he moved his fingers up and down. 

Finally, he moved them upwards before slipping them underneath the soaked panties. Komaeda noticed how smooth her skin was, grinning as he thought _She must’ve shaved. For little ol me?_ He then reached her clit with the the two fingers he’d been using, continuing the pressure he had done before with a little more vigor. Tsumiki started to moan much more intensely, now that her delicates were being directly punished. This feeling of pleasure, something she had indeed felt before, was much more than she expected. Being from someone she actually wanted doing it, her guard was let down more than the other times she’d been violated. As a result, she enjoyed the experience, not wanting the boy to stop. His finger tips teased her entrance every downward motion, making her squirm all the more. She moved her hand to his, pushing it downwards.

“J-Just stick them in. Right now, p-p-please!”

Who was he to argue? Nagito plunged his fingers within her vagina, causing an outburst of noise from Mikan in two places. “Ah!” she moaned, feeling them push as deep as possible into her hole as an audible * _squelch_ * was omitted from her pussy. Moving her hand back, she instead gripped the bed once more. Komaeda’s knuckles rubbed against her walls, bringing her even more ecstasy as he brought them out. The boy chuckled, deciding to embarrass her just a little bit more. Pulling his drenched fingers from her folds, he commented

“Wow, I’m impressed,”

showing her his drenched fingers. Komaeda parted them, strands of her slightly sticky juices appearing between them. She blushed again, flustered at the sight of how much of a mess she really was. He then licked it up, savoring the taste before deciding to kick it up. Pinching the sides of the cloth, he moved her panties off just as she did to him. 

However, he went one step further. The boy moved his hands to her back, which was drenched with sweat from their previous events. Mikan, predicting his moves, raised her arms up so he could access her lacy upper undergarment. However, Komaeda knew nothing about removing bras: he never practiced because he thought he’d need to do it. Oh, how he wanted to now, though. So, he trusted his luck and went at it.

Soundlessly, it unclipped immediately, and the lucky boy smiled. The nurse took it from there, slipping off the shoulder straps before finally letting it lower off. Fully naked, Tsumiki felt the red creep back into her face as her exposure reached her mind. Her nipples perked from the sudden air change, poking out from her areolas. Another wave of anxiety rushed over her like yesterday. However, Nagito’s warm smile let her relax as he said,

“Wow, I really am lucky to have someone like you.”

Giggling, she moved her hands to back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Komaeda let it happen, moving his tongue with her’s yet again. However, he had bigger fish to fry, so he reluctantly pulled from the kiss before asking,

“Would you give me the honor?”

as he hovered his hand over her chest. 

“Y-Yes, please,”

she stuttered, before gasping in surprise. The boy started roughly massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples as he did so. The sudden force caught her off guard, and she convulsed in pleasure. 

“M-More...”

she groaned, and Nagito licked his lips. Moving down, he took her right nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it. Now she was moaning, feeling the rough pleasure he was providing. Even so, he wasn’t done there. Moving his right hand, he moved it back to her lower half, reaching the destination before slowly plunging his fingers in. 

“O-Oh, damn~”

she moaned out in surprise, before submitting herself completely as he pleasured her in two places. He reached high speed quickly, sucking her tits as he dug his fingers deeper and deeper within her vagina. Tsumiki revealed in this ecstasy, feeling her orgasm swiftly approach. As her moans increased in pitch, so dick Nagito’s length. Noticing there was still more action, it restocked and was ready to go yet again. Komaeda knew there was just one more step before he’d end it all.

He moved off her breast and out of her pussy, and she groaned in displeasure as her climax was cut short. This displeased emotion was swiftly reconciled as he moved off the bed and in front of her. She spread herself out, not knowing if he was going to go tongue in or skip it and shove his cock right into her. Either were welcomed.

He moved his head down, the smell hitting his nose abruptly as he approached, inches away. He didn’t care if it smelled like roses or the heat out of the back of a PS4, he just wanted to taste that juice flowing from her folds. So, he stuck out his tongue, teasing her clit with the possibility of cunnilingus. The nurse moaned out

“P-Put it in! F-Fuck!”

Well, now he wasn’t if she wasn’t going to ask nicely. He chuckled, replying with

“What’s the magic word?”

In a devilish tone before assaulting her rim again. Mikan squirmed, unable to control herself as she nearly screamed.

“P-Please! F-Fuck me with your tongue, Komaeda!”

Now she was going to use last names again? Oh ho ho, he was just teasing her like she was to him before. At this point, he would’ve done it anyway. However, he pressed his tongue against her clit again, causing another squirm. 

“N-Nagito, f-fuck me, please!”

Well, now how could he refuse that? He plunged his tongue within her, and she let out a sigh of relief. The boy moved his hands back to her breasts, giving them squeezes and teasing her nips with his fingers. She was now consistently moaning, and her orgasm was back on to approach. He twirled his tongue within her as his tastebuds were assaulted by her juices. Convulsing, Mikan couldn’t hold herself back.

“Ah, Ah, fuck, Ah, I’m gonna-“

Arching her back, she climaxed with a final outburst. Komaeda was hit with a face full of her squirt as it sprayed out. He was pleased with this, lapping up the juices as they flowed into his mouth. Finally, the nurse stopped her movements as she let her back flop onto the bed. Feeling drained, she heaved down the oxygen she missed during her orgasm. Nagito did this as well, since drinking her pleasure took some time. Before long, he moved back up onto the bed besides Mikan. They both sucked down air, wiping sweat from their faces as they looked back at each other. 

“T-That was...amazing, Nagito.”

“Oh, please, like you enjoyed such a * _huff_ * trash performance by me.”

Mikan uncharacteristically scoffed, moving her face closer to his. 

“T-Trash? As if. Y-You’re...* _puff_ *... amazing!” 

The boy smiled, glad she would be there to make him feel better. He never had such a loving person in his life. His parents died when he was pretty young, and he did have a dog for a while. But, he’d never felt so... appreciated. 

“Thank you, Mikan. That... means a lot.”

Tsumiki smiled. She was happy too: she’d never had such a fulfilling relationship. It was never like that before, because she was always the side that didn’t want it. How could she refuse, though? They’d ignore her if she didn’t accept every request, and she didn’t want that. _Anything but that._ Nagito was the only one who returned these feelings without needing her to return the favor. Even so, she started getting worried again.

“Y-You’re sure you-you want ugly ol’ me?”

she involuntarily spoke her insecurities, covering herself in embarrassment. 

“Ugly? Mikan, I dislike ugly people. Calling yourself ugly has no place in this hope you hold.”

 _Did I really just turn it into Hope again? Jesus, even I don’t understand myself._ Nagito knew he’d screwed up by going off the deep end again. However, Mikan just giggled.

“Hope, huh? I-I know it’s your f-f...favorite thing in the whole wide world. S-so, to be told by you that I have s-so much of it... I’m... honored.”

“No, Tsumiki, hope is not my favorite thing in the world.”

He moved his hand to the back of her head, moving close to her as he smiled. 

“You are.”

Mikan melted again, but she didn’t feel like crying this time. She only felt that desire from before. Pulling him in for another kiss, the nurse couldn’t stop smiling from giddiness. They cuddled for a while, preparing themselves for the finale. She felt his erection nestle onto her as they did so, making her want it all the more. Finally, she nervously stuttered out

“I-I’m ready. B-Be gentle, please, it’s m-my first time...i-in that hole, that is.”

Komaeda smiled warmly, hugging her tightly. She kept her womanhood through all those time, waiting for the right man. He was honored to have this responsibility.

“Me too, Tsumiki. If it hurts, just tell me.”

He didn’t want to hurt her in any way, but knew this process was only natural. And they both wanted it oh so badly. So, Nagito moved off the bed and walked to his jacket.

“I got this from Hajime yesterday, I don’t know why but...”

He pulled out the condom he’d been gifted, and Mikan blushed at the rubber. 

“W-Well, you’re prepared...”

He gave chuckle as he put it over his erection, feeling it enclose him snugly. Yet again Tsumiki spread apart, ready to receive her love. 

Nagito approached the bed, now starting to feel nervous himself. _What if my bad luck comes back and ruins everything?_ He didn’t want that for either of them. 

Mikan saw his anxiety and decided it was her turn to help.

“K-Komaeda, I just want to tell you that I-I’ve... never had a relationship like this before. I don’t k-know what I’m doing, and I’m afraid I-I’ll...make you hate me at s-some point. B-But... I’m happy that you’re my first real b-boyfriend. You never hurt me, you make sure nobody hurts me. I-I just can’t believe how lucky I am. S-So, you don’t need to worry. No matter what, I-I’ll always...love you.”

Nagito smiled, his worries quelled by her words. _I don’t deserve this woman. Not one bit._

He approached her, reaching the edge of the bed in front of Mikan’s open figure. Her sultry expression displayed her readiness for him, her bare body aching for his contact. She’d been waiting for this since yesterday, and all their actions that morning only built up to this moment. 

Komaeda shared this aching: his cock demanding this moment since that morning as well. The condom gleamed, being the only protection between them. So, he decided it was time

Moving to the edge of the bed, he got up on it and lay atop the nurse. They began kissing each other roughly, using their tongues again and letting their desires grow. Slowly, the boy began grinding his shaft along her folds, producing a gasp from both.

“Do you want it?”

Nagito asked in a sly tone, rubbing against her with more force.

“G-God yes!”

“Do you want to feel inside of you? ah... Just going in and out and in an-“

“F-Fuck yes. Oh yes. D-Destroy me with your cock, Nagito, just stick it in.”

He grinned before moving back to her lower half and sitting up. Grabbing his dick, he aimed for her vagina before very slowly moving within her. Tsumiki winced as she felt it hit her hymen, and Komaeda stopped in concern. She nodded vigorously, so he continued pushing in. Finally, she yelped as it broke, and Nagito immediately stopped.

“Are you ok? Did it hurt?”

“Y-Yes, but d-don’t stop,”

She replied, the fresh hurting sensation still radiating from her hymen. Nagito leaned over and gave her kisses, reassuring her with whispers and soft touches. She smiled, feeling the love he gave her override the pain.

Finally, the pain lessened, and Tsumiki told him

“O-Ok, I’m...ready.”

He sighed in relief that nothing had gone wrong before completely inserting himself. The warmth he felt was unmatched, and -when coupled with the tight, wet walls of her pussy- he was surprised he didn’t immediately cum. However, he held himself back, wanting to drag on this special moment forever. 

Mikan herself had moaned a little when their hips fully connected, never feeling such ecstasy before. The pain had fully stopped, now replaced by the pleasure of having her lover inside her. 

Nagito pulled out before easing back in a little more quickly, causing them both to let out noises. It just felt so good. He never wanted to stop. She didn’t want him to stop. He retracted again before pushing back inside, even faster. Then again, and again, and...

They lost count, letting their minds fill only with the intense feeling of pleasure. Komaeda reached ramming speed, shoving his dick back into her vagina as soon as he pulled back out. The sweet smack of their hips connecting became louder and louder, as did their moans. A chorus of swears and groans erupted from them, any worries that people could hear them already disappearing. They just wanted more. 

He drilled even deeper, grabbing her thighs and pulling them too. The nurse’s eyes rolled up, her body coursing with ecstasy. Locking her legs behind him, she subconsciously kept him in as she let the boy fuck her silly. She was also already climaxing yet again, feeling that explosion of love slowly reach its peak. Nagito felt himself do it too, but wasn’t he ready to give up just yet. Laying back over her, he held her in a hug as he humped her, kissing her lips, face, neck; anything his tongue could reach. Mikan matched this wild slobber, licking wildly and letting their saliva connect. 

Suddenly, Nagito flipped them over. He was almost at his edge, so he would let her ride him to slow its peak. She realized this plan, unable to smile slyly however as she was busy moaning up a storm. Her tongue lay out limply as she bounced on his hips, feeling even more pleasure from the slow pace of this rhythm. Holding her hands behind her head, she let herself go with the flow. 

They were already sweating at this point, feeling it drip down their bodies as the even wetter sounds of sex slapped loudly. Mikan leaned over and put her hands on his chest, bumping up the speed. He took control again, thrusting upwards as she did it downwards. Komaeda couldn’t hold himself back anymore: he wanted to cum. Lucky for him, so did she. They switched again, Nagito on top as he reached his peak as well. She reached her point at a faster rate, and couldn’t hold it back.

“N-Nagito!”

she nearly screamed as she orgasmed, feeling her pussy expel juices in an unmatched climax. Komaeda also reached, quickly pulling out, removing the condom, and jerking himself to completion on her chest. 

“M-Mikan!”

She couldn’t help but squirm as his hot strands coated her stomach. They both continued shooting liquids, orgasming with fevered moans. Finally, their noises subsided as their pleasure was replaced by enervation. Nagito fell beside her, breathing deep to regain air. Mikan did the same, her lungs feeling parched for the oxygen she needed. They both laid there for a while, recuperating. 

“That was...* _gasp_ *....amazing,”

Komaeda forced out, making Tsumiki giggle. 

“T-Thanks. You weren’t too... * _heave_ * bad y-yourself,”

the nurse replied, and the boy chuckled as well. Taking a blanket, he cleaned up the mess on her chest and stomach, reminding himself to take it out later for cleaning. Too tired to resist, she lay there almost ready to fall asleep. Nagito was too, so he threw the dirty blanket to the floor and grabbed the extra blanket the cottages were provided. He laid back down with his girlfriend, letting the blanket flutter over them. He embraced her one last time as their eyelids drooped. Pretty soon, they were taking a much needed nap, bringing their special event to a picture perfect end.

* * *

Our peekers realized it was over. What an event it was, and it was only about 30 minutes! They quickly packed up their stuff, doing so as quietly as possible before scattering. Hajime and Chiaki went to the hotel lobby to play some arcade games, hand in hand. Fuyuhiko and Peko went off alone somewhere together, and Kazuichi just sorta... went to see what other people were doing. Thus ended their story, but not for long.

As for our story... 

Due to the fact that the writer couldn’t stop thinking about it, there will be one last, mostly story with a dash of smut aftermath to wrap up the whole affair. So, stay tuned


	3. Day 24: Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock on the door wakes up more than expected.

Coming soon...


End file.
